piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheysa Finn/An Account of History, Part 2
''Copied from piratesonline.co'' Posted by Alaina Seastone on May 4, 2017, 8:30 p.m. Hello again, pirates, I hope you enjoyed my last letter and are ready to hear the next part of our tale. I certainly won’t keep you waiting, so let’s jump straight in. The tale continues with my father, Jeremiah Seastone. While he was alive, he was a deadly and powerful pirate who carried out the orders of Captain Teague with brutal efficiency and accuracy. His methods were strange and he ruled over the guild with an iron fist. Mind you, when I say strange, I truly do mean it. He had a habit of never killing his foes, but rather marooning them all across the Caribbean - and those he could not maroon, he would defeat in a duel. In fact, he marooned people so often that he kept a chest full of pistols armed with a single shot aboard his ship. As for his duels… They were often very quick and surprisingly clean, for he did not delight in the suffering of others. My father had a habit of never carrying a pistol of his own, and would choose instead to fight with only a cutlass and single throwing knife. There was, however, one thing that struck fear into the hearts of his foes more than any desert island or blade. Though his predecessors sought to enforce the Code by being model pirates, my father and Teague thought differently. Together, they created a plan to truly enforce the Code, and recruited the help of an old and powerful gypsy to forge a deadly staff. With staff in hand, Jeremiah commanded such mighty voodoo that even Jolly would quake in his rotten boots, and no pirate dared even think of breaking the Code in his presence. Word spread quickly throughout the Caribbean of the man with a cutlass in one hand and a staff in the other. A man who would punish Code breakers with a fiery fury. He continued this reign for many decades, amassing riches beyond your wildest dreams. The best part? He did it all without breaking a single part of the Code, not even once. This fact did not go unnoticed by pirates and only served to strengthen the Code’s hold on the Caribbean once again. Even now, his words echo in pirates’ ears, “Keep to the Code.” Of course, as with all good legends, this one must also end. Sickness took my father at an old age, and with his dying breath, he entrusted the guild to me. It was more than just that, though. He entrusted his legendary voodoo staff to me, with clear instructions on its usage. While I can’t even dream of having the strength my father did, his years of training have served me well. Alas… my heart is heavy writing this letter, the love he showed me was as strong as the guild’s might, and remembering him is difficult at times. I must go now, pirates. I shall write to you the final letter of our history soon. Fair winds, Alaina Seastone Guildmaster of Keepers of the Code Category:Blog posts Category:News